


After the Horde

by RPGwrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: Adora have thoughts about her past life and what her future holds.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	After the Horde

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first She-ra fic. I'm defnitely planning to write more and loved the show. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so apoligies for any errors. Any feedback is appreciated.

Changing sides wasn't as easy as Adora thought it would be. She left everything she ever knew. Her home was at the horde. Her friends. 

In fact, this was the hardest thing she had to do.

She always hated Shadow Weaver's teachings. Her punishments were always harsh. But she was especially harsh on Catra.

Now Adora was something she thought she would never be. She joined the Rebellion. 

Princesses was supposed to be evil not kind and good like Glimmer. But Adora was glad she finally got to see the Horde for what they truly were. 

Hell, she was a princess now. She just had to say a few words and there she was. 

She felt betryed. Lied to. Why the hell did the horde feed them all these lies? It was insane. 

Coming here wasn't easy though. She thought people will welcome her with open arms. But the Queen and her people thought she was a horde spy. Gathering what intel she could to take it apart.

She felt like she had no place belonging. Until she had to find her way. 

The people accepted her as She-ra. The amazing She-ra with her magical sword. That could fight an army. 

But did they accept Adora? That was the real question. 

And then there was Catra.

The person she grew up with. That was always by her side no matter what. It broke Adora's heart that she wasn't at her side anymore. Like a piece of a limb that was missing. She couldn't take it anymore. 

She missed her so much it hurt. 

Adora was shocked that Catra wouldn't join. How could she do these things? This wasn't the Catra she knew. 

But now she had Bow and Glimmer at her side. And they'll find some way to defeat the horde once and for all. 

New friends and a new life awaited her.


End file.
